


Ferelden Travels

by VanillaHorizon



Series: The Adventures of Anya [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Camp, Campfires, Camping, Companions, Darkspawn, F/F, F/M, Ferelden, Friendship, Fun, Gen, In the Beginning, Pre-Blight, The Blight (Dragon Age), Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Just some stories about Anya's earliest days as a warden, up until the last days of the blight, so get ready to read about the companions at camp, and Anya doing things she probably shouldn't.





	Ferelden Travels

The first night they set up camp started out rather quiet, Alistair still in his head, thinking about the death of a man he could've easily called family, Anya in her mind, reliving the night the entirety of Highever's inhabitants were attacked, and Morrigan just being silent as she sat not far away from the two wardens in her own little camp, but still close enough to hear, and see her travelling companions should they have need of her.

Soon enough though, the two wardens immersed themselves in conversation, talking about whatever they could to avoid the stuff weighing so greatly on their minds.

That night, each time one of the three travelling companions took watch, they were graced by the presence of the resident warhound, who cuddled up to their legs, placing his head on their lap, just to make sure they were okay, then he would return to his spot by the fire.

Even though Morrigan would never admit it, she greatly appreciated the animal's affectionate gesture enough to give him a scratch behind the ear and a pat on the head before he left her side.

☆☆☆

During their time in Lothering, Anya and companions picked up four things, an Orlesian bard -er, a chantry sister, a Qunari murderer, and two dwarven merchants, sort of anyway, so their second night setting up camp was a bit more accommodating, Anya trying her best to get to know the newest additions to their camp, Alistair trying his damnedest to get the large Qunari man to smile, and surprisingly enough, even Morrigan was a bit social that night, even if only for a short while.

That night was actually filled with various stories of happy memories, fun stories and pleasant company, even Morrigan found herself smiling once or twice as Anya told the group about the time she won a bet by getting a man so drunk that she could steal his pants.

Anya knew that this was just the beginning, and she was okay with that, because she might've lost her home, but she found friends that made it easy to forget that, even if she only forgot just for a while.

That night, Anya found herself smiling genuinely for the first time since before leaving her old life in the flaming ruins of Castle Cousland.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably wont be updated for a while considering its been a few months since my last time playing Origins and my dad presently has my copy, but anyway here's this for now.
> 
> By the way, the whole stealing pants thing will probably be addressed in the first work in this series eventually, so no worries, you'll find out eventually.


End file.
